BIENVENIDO A CASA!
by ALEXITACULLEN
Summary: Polla-ward contest: Ed regresa a casa luego de 2 semanas en los Angeles, q prefieres una gran fiesta de bienvenida o una subida y privada tarde con tu sumisa, veamos que prefiere Ed, Sado, sensibles abstenerse, mala con los summaries pasen y comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-ward Contest**

**Disclaimer:**** Como tods sabemos los personajes son de la maravillosa SM., yo solo dejo volar mi loca imaginación.**

**Nombre del Fic: BIENVENIDO A CASA!**

**Nombre de la autora: ALEXITACULLEN**

**Número de palabras: 3,299**

**Advertencias: ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, SADOMASOQUISMO, LENGUAJE FUERTE Y HASTA CIERTO PUNTO SOEZ, SENSIBLES ABSTENERSE, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR POSIBLES ATAQUES DE CALOS JAJA**

**Nota de autor: Este fue el primer OS que escribí, solo que ahora está corregido y aumentado, espero a mis niñas de siempre les guste el cambio y a las nuevas BIENVENIDAS, espero contar con sus rr, y sus votos en el contest si creen que la historia lo merece **

**sin más DISFRUTENLO, nos leemos**

**bzoz y mordidaz.**

* * *

><p>Tiene 2 semanas que no venía a esta oficina, salí a Los Ángeles a ver unos clientes y algunos posibles terrenos para un nuevo proyecto.<p>

Llegue a la oficina y como siempre ella estaba en su escritorio provocando, quiero decir trabajando con una falda entubada negra que moldeaba sus torneadas piernas y marcaba perfectamente su magnifico trasero , como me gusta y un saco que dejaba ver que por debajo solo traía su sostén, tentándome a arrancarle los botones con los dientes debido a su pronunciado escote.

-Buenos días Bella- dije profesionalmente, aguantando las ganas que tenía de abalanzarme sobre de ella luego de devorarla con la mirada desde que salí del ascensor

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen- me sonrío amablemente

-Te espero adentro en 5 min. Ni un segundo más entendido- dije mientras cruzaba la puerta de mi oficina y la cerraba tras de mi

Ella sabía que hablaba en serio ya que no soy muy paciente, que odio la inpuntualidad y que no se cumplan mis ordenes. Deje mi portafolio sobre una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio y me dispuse a revisar mi correo. Conteste uno de suma importancia y la puerta de mi oficina se abrió dejando entrar a mi asistente.

-Para que me necesita Sr. Cullen- dijo profesionalmente

-A ti... para nada realmente. Solo quiero saber una cosa- dije frío mientras me acercaba a ella acechándola como un león a su presa. La tome bruscamente entre mis brazos y pregunte

-¿Me extrañaste Isabella?- mientras pasaba mi nariz una y otra vez de su mentón hasta la solapa de su saco y de regreso embriagándome de su aroma

-si- alcanzó a decir en un débil susurro

-¿Si qué?- demandé en un tono frío sin despegarme de ella

-Sssi.. se... señor- dijo titubeante debido a lo que mis movimientos provocaban en ella

-¿Que extrañaste de mi Isabella?, dímelo- inquirí nuevamente mientras lamia y besaba su cuello.

Ella no contestó, estaba disfrutando las sensaciones que solo yo creaba en ella al igual que yo disfrutaba haciéndolo pero, había preguntado algo y estaba esperando su respuesta así que, lentamente deje de hacerlo y me aleje un poco sin soltarla para poder ver su rostro mientras repetía mi cuestionamiento a lo que ella gimoteo en desacuerdo

-Te pregunté algo Isabella. ¿quiero saber que es lo que extrañaste de mi?, contesta- Le dije frío viendo sus ojos sin acercarme a ella nuevamente.

Sus manos que hasta este momento habían estado flácidas a sus costados cobraron vida y comenzó a hablar

-Todo, extrañe TODO de usted Señor Cullen- dijo introduciendo sus manos en mi cabello intentado acercar mi rostro para besarnos pero esa no era la respuesta que yo necesitaba, yo quería saber más mucho más que eso.

-¿Qué es todo Bella?- nuevamente pregunté resistiendo el impulso de besarla fieramente.

-Díme, quiero saber que es TODO lo que extrañaste de mí- exigí apartando sus manos de mi cabello para evitar la tentación, ya soy quién manda y no puedo permitirme perder el control.

-Extrañe... extrañe sus besos, su boca, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo- dijo dejando un rastro de besos húmedos en mi cuello y continuó.

-Su lengua lamiendo mis pechos, mi coño y cada rincón de mi cuerpo... señor- para este momento yo estaba más duro que una roca y ella seguía entretenida besando y lamiendo mi cuello, lo poco que la camisa abotonada le permitía, por lo que comenzó con la labor de deshacer el nudo de mi corbata y desabotonarme la camisa cosa que le permití ya que eso se sentía realmente bien y no iba a negarme ese placer después de tanto tiempo sin ella, finalmente era su responsabilidad y placer como mi sumisa darme a MI, placer. La deje que continuara no sin hacerle notar lo que sus palabras y acciones producían en mí. La pegué aún más a mi cuerpo obteniendo un gemido de su parte en recompensa.

-...extrañe señor Cullen, sus manos... sus manos masajeando mi culo y mis pechos, castigando mi cuerpo cuando tienen que hacerlo- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos de su cintura y las posaba en su culo que no tarde en masajear, ya que al ser tan buena con su respuesta merecía ser recompensada y dejé que uno de mis dedos se sumiera de más en la ranura de su ano.

-... y sus dedos, ¡Oh, si! Como extrañe sus maravillosos dedos señor Cullen esos deliciosos dedos que monto tan deliciosamente y me llevan a límite pellizcando mis pezones y mi clítoris.-

yo seguía masajeando su bien formado culo por encima de la falda y sus manos estaban recorriendo una y otra vez mi espalda mientras de ves en cuando dejaba besos en mi torso

-extrañe... mmm- exclamo de placer cuando la acerque nuevamente a mi muy hinchado miembro- extrañe su marcado torso, el lamer su delicioso pecho, recorrer una y otra vez con mis dedos y mi lengua su espalda y la "V" del camino a lo que más extrañe de usted señor- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que iba diciendo.

-¿Sabe que es lo que más extrañe de usted señor?- Pregunto pero para este momento yo era incapaz de decir nada coherente estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones que me estaba produciendo y que solo ella podía producir en mi tan fuertemente, me contuve recobrando mi control y conteste

-¿qué Isabella? ¿que fue lo que mas extrañaste de mí?- dije mientras la tomaba fuertemente del cabello para mirarla a los ojos y calmar mis ansias de ella

-Lo que más extrañe de usted señor fue su deliciosa polla, tan larga, tan ancha que me llena por completo, extrañe poder sentirlo tan profundo en mi que siento que podría romperme, extrañe poder verlo llegar y que se corra en mi boca una y otra vez, después de habérsela mamado deliciosamente, extrañe que me follara en todos los rincones de esta oficina y que me llene de su leche por completo, el estar mamandosela de rodillas mientras estoy esposada a la lámpara de piso y que me folle mientras mis manos están atadas por encima de mi cabeza en el sofá, extrañe que azote mi culo cuando algo no está hecho como a usted le gusta, que folle mi culo en recompensa cuando algo sale mejor de lo planeado, lo extrañe demasiado señor, con eso es suficiente o necesita más detalles Señor?- Terminó su discurso al mismo tiempo que yo retiré su mano del masaje que le estaba dando a mi polla por encima del pantalón.

-Cuida el modo en que le contestas a tu amo y señor Isabella, por ahora es suficiente con esa respuesta zorrita, pero descuida, ya no vas a extrañar nada, ya estoy aquí así que, sube un poco esa falda y después sube este maravilloso culo a mi escritorio, antes de darte hasta que te no puedas caminar sin recordar todo el placer que te da tu amo necesito saber que tan mojada estas por mi nena y después azotaré ese delicioso culo por ser tan hozada al contestar. La solté bruscamente y se dirigió hacia mi escritorio, mientras Isabella hacía lo que le ordené yo seguí hablando

-Ahora díme Isabella, ¿te corriste sin mi permiso durante mi ausencia?- pregunté como si cualquier cosa en lo que ella subía un poco su falda lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, tentándome pero solo la subió lo suficiente para poder abrir sus piernas unos 10cm.

-Si señor- dijo luego de un segundo. Comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas que traía puestas y le hacían lucir aún más sus cremosas y torneadas piernas y la detuve bruscamente.

-Yo no dije que te quitaras los zapatos ¿o si Isabella?- bajo su mirada y volvió a a colocárselos.

-¿cuántas veces Isabella?- continúe mi interrogatorio como si nada, ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y subió a mi escritorio. Tardo un poco en contestar y cuando por fin lo hizo fue un débil susurro.

-Cuatro señor- Me acerqué a ella con pasos lentos, haciendo parte de su castigo la espera

-Has sido y sigues siendo muy mala Isabella, como piensas que voy a darte lo que te mereces si no abres las piernas, quiero poder ver tu delicioso coño saber que tan húmeda estas por mi zorrita y ahora solo por eso recibirás 5 azotes por cada vez que te corriste sin mi permiso y 5 más por ser tan osada al contestar y no cumplir como se te ordena y vas a agradecer todos y cada uno de ellos me escuchaste- tome su falda de la pequeña abertura que tenía al frente y las rompí de un tirón para poder abrir sus piernas, la tome fuertemente de las rodillas y separe sus piernas, mientras un débil "si señor" apenas se dejaba escuchar en la oficina.

-Mucho mejor, manténlas así Isabella- dije viendo su húmedo coño y sentándome en mi silla de cuero negro.

-Recuestaté sobre tus antebrazos Isabella- le ordené a lo que nuevamente contestó con un bajo "si señor" al tiempo que lo hacía rápidamente

-mmm... nena desde aquí puedo olerte y empezar a saborearte y todo esto es solo por mi cierto?- le dije mirándola a los ojos pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta de su parte

-Contesta sino quieres que añada mas azotes a tu castigo Isabella- le demande mientras la tentaba un poco por sobre el encaje de su tanga – Di que solo es por mi- exigí

-mmm... si... Edw... Sr. Cullen... solo por usted, solo usted me pone tan húmeda- logro decir entre gemidos de placer

-muy bien zorrita ¿quieres que lama tu coño?- pregunté mientras seguía jugando por sobre la tela

-mmm... si, por favor.. señor... por favor lámame... por favor- me recosté de nuevo sobre mi silla y continúe como si nada-

-Eso tendrás que ganarlo, ahora, baja de ahí y ofréceme ese delicioso culo tuyo sobre el brazo del sofá, con las piernas abiertas- con lentitud se dirigía al sofá y tomo la posición que le ordene y al verla así no resistí la tentación y tire de su tanga rompiéndola para poder sacarla de ella aventando los restos fuera de mi vista.

¡Plack!, resonó el primer golpe que di en su culo sin que ella lo esperara. -Uno, gracias amo- sobe un poco el lugar donde impactó mi mano y nuevamente sin que ella lo esperara deje caer mi mano en su otra mejilla, continuó con su conteo hasta llegar a veinte agradeciendo cada uno de ellos y a partir del azote 21, los di sobre su sobreexcitado clítoris, lo que la hacía estremecerse de placer y agradecer en un gemido.

-Muy bien Isabella, fuiste muy buena, solo recuerda que no puedes correrte hasta que yo te lo ordene, ¿esta claro?- dije masajeando su delicioso culo que ahora estaba con un precioso tono rojo gracias a su castigo y me puse de rodillas a su espalda.

-Creo que con eso te ganaste un premio, ¿no crees Isabella?- pregunte retóricamente y sin esperar repuesta lamí de sus muslos toda la dulce crema que escurría de ellos y después no dudé en adentrar mi lengua en su estrecho coño

-¡Oh!... si...ah!..- eran los únicos sonido que Bella reproducía una y otra ves, mi hábil lengua chupaba su clítoris mientras mis dientes lo mordisqueaban. Comencé a trazar ochos sobre el e introduje un dedo en ella

-mmm... dame más duro...- dijo entrecortado, le di un par de nalgadas por su osadía al ordenarme que hacer, yo mejor que nadie sé lo que su cuerpo necesita, yo y solo yo soy el responsable de su placer. Metí otro dedo, seguí bombeando hasta tener tres dedos en su coño y dos más en su culo, sin dejar de saborearla, cuando estaba a punto de correrse, alentaba mi ritmo y alejaba mi boca de ella.

Mantuve esa deliciosa tortura para ambos un poco más pero antes de permitirle correrse necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que era mía.

-¿a quien le perteneces Isabella? ¿quién es tu amo y señor? ¿quién es el responsable de tu cuerpo y tu placer?, dilo, díme quién y te dejaré correrte, halo- ordené al tiempo que detuve mis movimientos y deje mis dedos quietos dentro de ella.

-Soy suya señor, solo suya, le pertenezco, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón son suyos señor, por favor.. por favor señor permítame correrme.-

-Muy bien Isabella, eres mía, solo mía- dije a la vez que movía mis dedos mas fuerte y rápido que antes, volví a lamer y morder su clítoris y en el momento exacto le ordené correrse.

-Correté, correté Isabella, dame todo bebé hazlo ahora- se corrío fuertemente y yo tome todo lo que me daba y lo deguste como el mejor de los vinos.

Cuando ella aún no terminaba de recuperarse yo me levanté, baje mis pantalones y de una me introduje en ella a lo que los dos gemimos audiblemente, sentía como apretaba mi miembro por los restos de su orgasmo, la tome de un brazo haciendo palanca y me empuñe a ella una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Solté su brazo y levanté su torso del reposa-brazos la tome del cabello y comenzamos con un fiero beso, quise tomar sus pezones pero aun tenía puesto ese sexy aunque estorboso saco por lo que lo quité y como sospeché solo traía un sostén que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sin quitárselo, tome ambas simas con mis manos y las saque por encima del sostén, abracé su cintura con un brazo mientras mi mano tomaba un rosado y excitado pezón para pellizcarlo y la otra la llevé hasta su cabello, seguí embistiéndola fuertemente.

-yo... señor... no puedo... me voy...- no dijo más y se corrió fuertemente sin mi permiso, disfrute sintiendo como su estrecho coño me ordeñaba, pero aún no terminaba con ella.

Salí de ella, terminé de quitarme el pantalón en lo que se recuperaba y me senté en mi silla.

-Ven aquí Isabella, nadie te dio permiso de correrte o si zorrita, ven aquí y chupa mi verga ya más tarde pensaré en tu castigo.- ordené a lo que ella rápidamente hizo caso, se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y tomo mi dura polla en sus labios. Comenzó a chupar la punta como si fuera una tupsi pop* pero yo necesitaba más, necesitaba ver mi polla desapareciendo en su boca, sentir sus dientes y lengua en todo lo largo y sentirme llegar a su garganta una y otra vez.

-Métela toda Isabella, quiero follar esa deliciosa boca, abre grande nena y déjame entrar por completo- dije a la vez que tomé un mechón de cabello para marcarle el ritmo.

Ella gemía mientras chupaba mi polla, lo que producía deliciosas vibraciones sobre mi polla, seguí follando su boca un par de minutos más y rápidamente la levante del suelo de un jalón y la senté a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Móntame nena, quiero que me montes y ver tus pechos saltar- no dudo ni un segundo y de una sola vez me introdujo en ella, comenzó a cabalgarme dejándome ver sus deliciosos pechos saltar constantemente. Tomé uno de sus pezones y lo mordí a lo que a ella le produjo una mayor excitación, los dos estebamos a punto pero ella llego por segunda vez sin mi permiso.

Aún no tenía pensado detenerme la tomé de las caderas, la acosté sobre el escritorio y continué con mis estocadas mientras ella gemía y se retorcía de placer sobre mi polla con sus paredes exprimiendome, se recupero una vez más y siguió mi ritmo moviéndose en mi encuentro, tomé sus piernas y las lleve hasta mis hombros y así continué empuñandome en ella.

-Correte Isabella, hazlo nena otra vez, correte para mí- logré decir entre gemidos, comencé a masajear su clítoris desde mi posición y llegamos juntos esta vez.

Me quede dentro de ella medio flácido despúes de nuestra descarga, baje sus piernas y nos deje caer nuevamente sobre mi silla recargo su frente en mi hombro, abrazados y una vez que me recuperé un poco por fin logre hablar.

-¿Lista para seguir recorriendo todos los rincones de mi oficina Sra. Cullen?-

Ella me miro y sonrío pícaramente antes de darme un delicioso beso

-¿dónde será esta vez amor? El sillón o las sillas de invitados?- dijo pícaramente

-mmm... no lo se según escuche usted había extrañado mamarmela atada a la lámpara?- le dije sonriendo de lado

-claro que lo extrañe Sr. Cullen, pero justo en este momento quiero que mi esposo Edward, me haga el amor despúes de dos semanas lejos de el- dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla a lo que yo solo pude cerrar los ojos disfrutar el roce y recargar mi cabeza en ella

-en ese caso- dije crípticamente -creo que puedo traer Edward a darle lo que desea señora mía- y la bese con pasión- te extrañe demasiado hermosa, no vuelvo a irme por tanto tiempo sin ti- le dije sinceramente

-y yo a ti amor y no creo que tus papás nos dejen hacerlo de nuevo, Esme se molesto conmigo porque no dejamos a Renessme con ella- dijo besando mis labios tranquilamente

-Pues que bien porque dentro de un mes tenemos que ir a las oficinas en Londres y no se, tal vez podríamos aprovechar para celebrar nuestro 5to aniversario- dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-mmm... todo depende de come se porte usted Sr. Cullen- dijo pícaramente comenzando a moverse conmigo aun dentro de ella a lo que yo enarqué una ceja mientras sentía como hacía revivir mi miembro -entonces me cargas o quieres que camine hasta el sillón?

Después de 5 horas y varias rondas más por fin la deje vestirse por completo

-Lo siento amor creo que olvidé que no estábamos en casa, me deje llevar.-dije al ver que yo estaba prácticamente vestido y había roto no solo su falda sino su tanga también.

-No te preocupes cielo venia preparada- dijo con una sonrisa sacando su bolso de debajo de mi escritorio y comenzando a vestirse -aunque debemos agradecer que es domingo y no hay nadie en la oficina porque me daría mucha pena salir si nos hubieran escuchado

-amor con los gritos que pegaste cada una de las veces que te corriste yo creo que hasta las personas que iban pasando por la calle te escucharon- dije viéndola a los ojos mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos para hacerla sonrojar y lo conseguí

-vamos princesa tenemos que pasar por Renessme a casa de Alice, le mande un mail llegando diciéndole que llegábamos sobre las 9 y creo que vas a querer ir a ducharte antes ¿cierto?

Me sonrío y dio un ligero beso y nos dispusimos a salir tomados de la mano de mi oficina, la abrace por las cintura y nos subimos al ascensor.

-amor crees que hayamos hecho lo suficiente para darle un hermanito a Nessie?- dije como quién no quiere la cosa, con mi cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello a lo que ella solo se rió volteo a mirarme y contestó

-bueno en caso de que no haya funcionado siempre podemos volver a intentarlo en casa- y así fuimos con rumbo a casa para ducharnos y después pasar por nuestra pequeña Nessie de 3 años.

-Por cierto amor lo olvidaba- dijo mi esposa antes de entrar al volvo -Bienvenido a casa- me beso ligeramente y entro al auto.

-Una vez dentro del auto no me pude resistir y dije -Que bueno que lo dices nena porque ahora que lo recuerdo, le quedaron pendientes un par de castigos por correrse sin mi permiso Isabella- se quedo en silenció y bajo su mirada, arranque el coche y solo pude sonreír al recordar mi Bienvenida, quien quiere una fiesta cuando puede ser recibido así.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por pasar espero sus comentarios y espero poder contar con sus votos nos leemos<strong>

**bzoz y mordidaz**

**chao bellas ragazzas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey mis niñas como estan!**

**espero que esten teniendo un muy buen inicio de año y que las fiestas hayan estado de lo mejor.**

**Pues pso solo para avisarles que YA COMENZARON LAS VOTACIONES! **

**Nunca antes había participado en un contest pero bueno, espero poder contar con su apoyo, nos leemos pronto y pues pasen y lean todas las otras maravillosas historias que estan participando lean todas y voten por su favorita **

**bzoz y mordidaz**


End file.
